Do I wanna Know
by GoblinQueenBrushy
Summary: A one shot based inspired by the song "Do I Wanna Know" by The Arctic Monkeys.


Do I Wanna Know

Alright kiddos, this is gonna be a one shot based off the Arctic Monkeys song "Do I Wanna Know" and I've been wanting to write this for a while but I've got two other stories going and I'm terrible about actually sitting down to write. Anyways here goes!

Damon sat there in bed thinking about the kiss. It was one kiss with the stupid girl. She rejected him so why couldn't he stop replaying it over and over. She was on his mind all the time. He needed to stop. Elena was his brother's girl. No need to repeat the Katherine experience. He sat there humming along to the song that played in the background muttering the words to himself "Do I wanna know…" A bitter smile played on his lips, this song seemed to fit his situation perfectly. Sure Elena had pushed him away but he felt the way she responded to his kiss. Since then she had avoided him like the plague, and he was sure she hadn't told his brother not that he would care in his current ripper state. Damon got up deciding to seek out the girl that plagued his every waking thought and haunted his dreams. He muttered more of the words to himself "have you no idea that your in deep,I dreamt about you nearly every night this week"

He stopped at the front door of Elena's house contemplating going home but quickly dismissed the thought. He let himself in, "they really should lock the door" he thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs the girl's room. She was sleeping, of course she was sleeping it was four in the morning. Damon sat on the edge of her bed beside her sleeping form gently shaking her. "Elena.." She groaned saying something incomprehensible and turned over. He shook her again less gently this time. Elena stirred and found herself awake in an empty room, the only sign anyone had been there being the fluttering of her curtains.

The glass shattered against the fireplace. "What the hell am I doing!" Damon roared to the empty house. He had chickened out at the last second and found himself back at the boarding house trapped with his thoughts. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would not chicken out. He had to know how she felt or it would drive him crazy. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon off the table downing the remainder of it's contents before grabbing his phone and texting Elena. "We need to talk. Meet me at the grill at 5." He sent the message before he could change his mind again putting the phone into his back pocket.

After what seemed like forever five finally rolled around and he was sitting at the bar a few drinks in when he felt her sit beside him. Damon nodded at her "Hey." "Hey." She responded sitting next to him curiosity filling her eyes. "I got your text" Elena said weakly trying to get him to tell her what they needed to talk about. "I can see that" Damon replied setting the drink down turning to face her. "Look.." He paused "we need to talk about the kiss." Elena moved to cut him off from talking any further but he stopped her. "I know, I know, you don't want to talk about it. You love Stephan." He practically spat the word love. "But you know damn well that you feel something for me too Elena." Damon eyed her for any reactions but she sat quietly, suddenly finding her hands to be the mot interesting thing apparently. So he continued. "I'm not saying you're in love with me or anything, but I know you feel something for me. Even if it is just lust. I know I've made it pretty clear how I feel about you but I need to know Elena. Please…" He trailed off waiting for her to say something, anything.

She sat fidgeting awkwardly under his heated stare. "Elena, say something. Please. Tell me.. I have to know." Damon's voice cracked from the emotions he was feeling. Still she sat quiet. Damon moved to leave when her hand reached out stopping him. He looked town meeting her eyes, and something in him felt like it might snap. Those eyes, her eyes. The way she looked at him like she wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear but couldn't make the words come out. "If you aren't going to say anything I'm gonna leave" Damon said his voice suddenly cold. "D..Damon, I can't.." She said sadly. "I can't do that to Stephan even if I did feel something." His undead heart nearly kept out of his chest, that hadn't been a no. "Elena, Stephan isn't coming back to us anytime soon.. You deserve to let yourself be happy while he's gone.." Those damn eyes again, so sweet but filled with sadness. "It wouldn't be fair to him though" "Elena. He is out there doing god knows what with god knows who. He has probably crawled into bed with dozens of other women by now." Damon seethed at her. His heart ached bit when he saw her flinch at his words. He left. He didn't need to sit here and listen to her make excuses for his brother.

Damon was right back where he started, sitting in his house drinking his troubles away. "how could I have been so dumb, Of course it's Stephan! It's always fucking Stephan!" He was mid rant when he heard a soft knock at the door. Muttering to himself about stupid humans and stupid feelings he paused when he opened the door to a very determined, and slightly drunk, looking Elena. "what d.." He was cut off when she pulled him into a heart wrenching kiss. Saying everything her words could not. Damon moaned instantly responding to the kiss. He pulled her inside slamming the door shut behind them. After what seemed to be both eternity but also no where near long enough she broke the kiss gasping for air. "Damon I, …" He stopped her, his eyes slightly sad knowing she would go back to Stephan when he came back. "I know."


End file.
